cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 3)
Apocalypse tank in cannon mode Apocalypse_Tank_Harpoon.jpg Apocalypse tank in harpoon mode |faction = USSR |role = Advanced Anti-Armor Tank |useguns = 2x 125mm Drakon cannon "Shchuka" magnetic harpoon "Myasorubka" Chain Treads |usearmor = 16-layer reinforced steel armor |tier = Three |hp = 3000 (Very High) |amphibious = No |cost = 2000 |time = 0:20 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Battle Lab |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 75/sec |landspeed = Slow |seaspeed = |range = Short (Cannons), Melee (Crushing/Grinders) |sight = Low |parent = |ability = Magnetic Harpoon (Toggle) Self repairing Can crush other vehicles |structure = |notes = }} The Apocalypse tank is the Soviet Union's ultraheavy battle tank, first seen during the Third World War. Background The biggest, most powerful ground vehicle ever constructed, the Apocalypse certainly lives up to its nickname. Each of its two main guns is more powerful than the main cannon of a lesser tank, a second set of cutting treads installed into its hull allows it to simply roll over lesser vehicles, and its magnetic harpoon secondary weapon - one of the Union's first practical magnetic weapons - can draw fast-moving vehicles straight into its "meat grinder" chain-treads, which can carve through metal much like their namesake. However, the Apocalypse tank is not without its flaws, such as a horrendous top speed, a complete lack of anti-air and anti-infantry weapons, as well as an exorbitant price. Also, the schematics for manufacturing these vehicles are authorized only by battle lab technicians required to study the tank's performance characteristics. Because of this tank's notoriety, the identities of apocalypse tank crews are kept secret by the Soviet Union. It is difficult to imagine what sort of person would be fit to operate such a weapon, let alone what the experience of this would do to that person. Abilities Tactics and Counters The latest Apocalypse Tank does not have a great defense against most aircraft and infantry - the worst of which is that the Tank can be easily bribed to join the Allies for a fee of $1000. Anti-armor and anti-heavy units like Tankbusters, Javelin Soldiers, Hydrofoil's Weapon Jammers, Steel Ronin, Wave-force artilleries, Vindicators, Harbinger Gunships, Giga Fortresses, Yuriko, Spectrum Towers, and Future Tank X-1s were additional reasons why Apocalypse Tanks require support. If they are under attack from naval units, the Apocalypse Tanks can't do much other than to run away inland- where they can't be shot at. Their M-Harpoons are effective only on ground vehicles and structures. However, for any enemy ships that are closer to the shoreline, the Apocalypse tank can utilize its special ability because non-amphibious units in the water which are reeled in by the M-Harpoons are dragged towards the shore and destroyed. Assessment Pros * Highly-effective Magnetic Beam. Using it, at least 2 Future Tanks can be destroyed by a single Apocalypse Tank. * Can crush anything smaller than itself: including medium vehicles and heavy infantry * Very heavy armor * Self-repairing * Destructive twin cannons * Costs only 1500 if Mass Production upgrade is authorized * Can be airlifted by a Twinblade gunship to compensate for slow speed * Can beat all of its counterparts from the other factions in a 1-on-1 fight * Cannons are effective against infantry at heroic veterancy * Can destroy defenses and structures quickly with Magnetic Harpoon. * cheaper than future tank, harbinger, Kirov and Giga fortress. * Greater firepower and armor than the hammer tank. Cons * Very slow * Expensive (Cost 2000) and has a long build-time * Vulnerable against commandos and large groups of anti-armor units * Vulnerable against artillery units * Defenseless against aircraft * Requires a Battle Lab to be built * Can be permanently bribed by Allied Spies for a fee of $1000 * Cannons ineffective against infantry unless it reaches the Heroic Veterancy level * Loses one-on-one to Future Tank if it uses Riot Beam. * Often outnumbered by smaller armor including Tsunami tanks and Guardian tanks. Quotes Created *''The Apocalypse has begun!'' *''Armageddon is here!'' Select *''We wait!'' *''Soviet Power Supreme!'' *''I have the final say...'' *''The Instrument of DOOM...'' *''It is day of judgement!'' *''Where are they?'' *''Vengeance is near...'' Moving *''We cannot be stopped!'' *''It is time!'' *''They will run in fear!'' *''Make a path...'' *''They will pay!'' *''Excellent!'' *''Be patient...'' *''We know they are here...'' Attacking with Cannon *''Crush them!'' *''Now!'' *''Amusing!'' *''Pathetic!'' *''Kill it!'' *''Leave nothing!'' *''Eradicate them!'' *''With pleasure!'' Attacking with Magnetic Harpoon *''A fine choice...'' *''An appetizer...'' *''This one looks good!'' *''GET OVER HERE!'' *''YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!'' *''Your turn!'' Move to Attack *''WE WILL BURY THEM!'' *''Annihilating!'' *''The day has come!'' *''At last!'' *''So it begins!'' *''*Maniacal Sadistic Laughter*'' In combat *''Such Fools!'' *''The end is at hand!'' *''It's soon shall be over!'' *This'' will be their last moments!'' *''Their end draws near!'' *''We shall end this!'' *''It will soon be a wasteland!'' *''There is no mercy!'' Retreating *''Armageddon will wait!'' *''Soviet Power must be preserved!!'' *''Let them be!'' Under fire *''The fools cannot hinder me!'' *''The Apocalypse cannot be stopped!'' *''I will not be interrupted!'' *''They have not accepted their fate!'' Gallery RA3_Beta_Apocalypse_Tank.png|Early in-game model RA3 ApocTank2.jpg|One of the design iterations RA3_ApocalypseTank_ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art RA3_Apocalypse_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg|Ditto RA3_Apocalypse_Tank_in_snow.jpg|Cinematic render index4.jpg|In-game model Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Apocalypse_Tank_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *Conceptually, the M-Harpoon is similar to Yuri's Magnetrons; the only difference between the two is that the Apocalypse uses it to drag vehicles underneath its grinders, while the Magnetron lifts the victim unit in the air and pulls it towards the Magnetron. *Most of the Apocalypse tank's lines are direct quotes from Red Alert 2's Apocalypse tank as well as the Rhino tank. *If the Apocalypse Tank magnetizes any unit (enemy, ally or player units), by the time the Apocalypse starts grinding, use reverse move or simply move the Apocalypse forward but doing this will only crush the target vehicle. If done right, the target will explode instantly. Does not work on ships and tier 3 units. *The Apocalypse's M-Harpoon can magnetize lower-leveled time bombs. *The Apocalypse's M-Harpoon can instantly kill a frozen unit. There will be no animation in which the tank pulls a unit, the unit simply explodes when the magnetic beam hits it. * One of the Apocalypse's quotes when using the M-Harpoon, "Get over here!", is a reference to the iconic phrase spoken by Mortal Kombat character Scorpion when using his spear attack. Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Tanks